A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by xInnocentCrisisx
Summary: Once upon a time, Tsuna dreamed of leaving the castle that his parents forced him to stay in. Now that he has done it, he must find out who he really is. With the help of some friends things look bright, only they're things that Tsuna doesn't know that could stop him from achieving his dream. 1827
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello, everyone! This is my new story that I am happy to be working on now! MY other story is on Hiatus until I get inspired to write it again. This story is fairy tale based, so if its cliche or cheesy that is why. . I hope you enjoy this story

Warning it has Shounen Ai, maybe yaoi in later chapters

Rating: T maybe M in later chapters not sure yet

Official Pairings so far: 1827, 8059, one sided 6927

Summery: Once upon a time, Tsuna dreamed of leaving the castle that his parents forced him to stay in. Now that he has done it, he must find out who he really is. With the help of some friends things look bright, only they're things that Tsuna doesn't know that could stop him from achieving his dream.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all

* * *

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, The kingdom mention is called, Vongola. This kingdom is very powerful and influential around the world. It was ruled by stern, but fair king and kind hearted queen, they are madly in love and are happily married. The queen, Nana is currently pregnant with their first child. To the outside eye it looked like everything is happy. The kingdom's people are happy and have plenty to eat, the land isn't at war. This is just an icing on the cake the birth of the kingdom's heir, but as we know things aren't what we see. In this kingdom lived an evil wizard, who grew hungry for power, so he came up with an evil plan.

"The queen and king will have no choice, but to agree to my terms. Especially now that everything is going according to plan" laughed the man, he had mix colored eyes one blue one red. He had blue pineapple shaped hair. A blonde dog comes up to him, "Did you feed the queen the potion" he asked the dog that shifted to a blonde male.

"Yes. She ate it." Laughed the male.

"Excellent. Now we wait." The pineapple laughed as he waited.

"Why? Did you want me to give a poison to the queen" He asked.

"You forgot the plan already. Well it can't be helped. Pay attention now. The poison will induce the labor for the queen, it will start disintegrating the uterus. Making it impossible for the queen to give birth any longer. The only thing is the child will be born dead." Laughed Mukuro

''But why?" The blond ask confused.

"The first Vongola king took the crown from my ancestor. Its my revenge, but that isn't all I will give the child the poison of life and it will live. Only the child will be promised to wed me. So I can rule this kingdom like my ancestors wanted." Mukuro laughed as he watched the window as he waited. "I will be king and I will control my little wife. kufufufu." The other man started laughing as well.

"Someone get a doctor. Nana is everything okay talk to me." demanded the king as he held his wife's hand as she screams in pain holding her stomach.

"The baby... It burns, something is wrong." Nana cried out as she grunted in pain. King Iemitsu looked worried as he felt the lump on his wife's stomach, it was too soon for the baby to come out, she is only six months pregnant.

"King, the doctor is here" shouted the maid. A man in a white trench coat pushes his way though he looked at the queen and then pushed up the covers.

"Shamal. What's wrong" Demanded Iemitsu

"She is bleeding a lot...this isn't good. She is going to lose the baby and maybe even her life." He stated as he looked at something to do. "I am going to have to force the baby out. It might not make it that way, but there is a chance to save both of them." He explained

"Do it" Said Iemitsu as he looked at his wife who was in pain from the labor. He looked worried as held her hand tighter.

"Imetsu. The baby" Nana stated as she looked at him. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"It will be alright. Its our child" He reassured her. Hours later, after pain stacking moments the baby came out. Something was wrong the baby wasn't crying it was silent.

"Shamal" asked Iemitsu afraid to find out. the truth. Shamal shook his head looking at the pale blue infant in his arms.

"Kufufu...I can help" asked a man who had black eyes and black hair, he was short and wore a white outfit. "My name is Leo. I am a magic user. I can help your son" He stated as he looked at the baby.

"Magic isn't real. Don't you have any shame. They just lost their child" Samal stated

"Can you bring back my child" asked Iemitsu being tempted by the man's words.

"Your majesty. Of course. kill me if I can't. Show me the child." He stated calmly hiding a smirk that he wanted to show. as he pushed Shamal out of the way. "I only ask for one course of payment." he added

"Whatever you want you go it" Stated the king not caring about the terms, just wanting the life of his child back. Then the blond man occupied by a black haired man who wore a black hat. Appeared before the couple with a document and a pen

"Sign this before we do anything. You will wed your child to Leo's son Mukuro." stated the black haired man. The king nodded before he signed the paper not caring about anything but the life of his child.

"Kufufu... All right. Deal" He smiled with fake kindness as he got an potion and poured it in the child's month. Soon the child's skin turned into a pink and the baby started crying. "Congratulations, its a boy. I have one more thing to warn you of. The boy will be fragile protect him, also break our deal and the boy will , Vongola. " He warned him laughing before disappearing with the two others. The queen held her son in her arms. The boy had chocolate brown hair and big honey colored eyes. The king frowned wondering if he made the right choice he noticed that his son was now in his wife's arms who smiled.  
"Hello little Tsunayoshi. Welcome to our kingdom" She said sadly knowing her son could never find his own love.

~Sixteen years later~

"LAMBO! Get back here you need your clothing" Yelled a boy chasing a naked boy that ran around until he was pulled into a one piece cow looking outfit.

" Ipin your glasses wear them!" The same boy said as he looked at the small asain girl who looked around confused until glasses are put on her head.

"Fuuta don't lay your book there!" The boy groaned as he tripped on a huge red book as he got up and scolded a young boy wearing a scarf.

"Basil get Dino for breakfast!" Yelled a beautiful brunet boy he had sienna spikes, he wasn't very tall and he was slim. He didn't look much like a boy, he blamed puberty that is skipping him. His large honey eyes filled with kindness are one of the many beautiful features. This is Tsunayoshi Sawada, the sole blood heir for the Vongola Kingdom. He is use to running around to help his adopted siblings. His mother couldn't give birth to anymore children after she had him, but she adopted children from an orphanage. Being the oldest Tsuna, takes care of all of them not that he has much to do. For some reason he isn't allowed outside. He stuck in the castle, he just sighs at the fact that he doesn't have much of a life. Running around for his siblings who go to school, unlike him who is homeschooled.

"Dress Lambo, check! brush Ipin's hair, check! make sure no one forgets anything check!. Then off to help the maids clean, then to paint, help mom bake, reading, and repeat most of the stuff and that is my day. That is my boring life" He sighed running then he stopped at his favorite place in the goes here to relax and to dream of someday leaving the castle. The sight before him was a huge window that overlooked beautiful green hills, that overlooked another kingdom. To Tsuna that is what he wanted in his life, he wanted to live outside these walls. He shook his head and slapped his cheeks playfully before going back to his jobs.

" Iemitsu isn't it cruel to lock our son up in this castle for so long." asked Nana before looking at her husband

"Its crueler to have him live life and fall in love with someone he can never be with" answered Iemitsu coldly, as soon as the man who healed his son left the castle celebrated the fact that they now they have an heir. Timeto the elder looked over Tsunayoshi, "The child is special great things will come from him, but he will go though a lot of trails. Be Careful on what he is involved with." Since then he raised his son in the safety of the castle where nothing can hurt his son. Tsuna touched the glass as he looked outside watching the birds fly in the sky, he watched them in envy.

"I want to fly." He said to himself as he looked down and watch the village beneath him.

"Tsu-kun, I didn't know you need about this place" asked a shocked Nana as she watched her son looking outside and frown.

"Mom. I come here to think about stuff, I found it when chasing Lambo around" He laughed as he walked up to her. "Mom, why can't I go outside" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"Tsu-kun" she paused as she looked at the depressed look upon her son's face it pained her child to look at that. She moved to hug him tightly in her arms, he was so frail, so small the world would take him away from her. "I... I can't answer that. Your father is better at this than me. Forgive us Tsu-kun" she whispered as she let a tear fall from her eyes. Tsuna frowned as he whipped the tear from his mother's cheek

"I don't need to know right now. I can wait." He reassured her not wanting to upset his mother. "I promise I will talk to papa later." He smiled as he looked at his mother's eyes who smiled back. Tsuna frowned as he rubbed her back as he watched the green hills that he desperately wanted to touch.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story, I had a lot of fun writing this and yeah I really want feed back.

The more feedback I get the more likely I am to write the next chapter, also should I reply back to your comments because i read and love each comment. So do you want me to reply or not.

I am excited for this story. I hope my grammar and spelling are okay, I had my beta: DUSTBUNNIEHAILEY, check it out, but if your interested in betaing this story please contact me.

This story came to be because I decided to listen to disney songs and this is the result. I hope you don't hate me because I made Mukuro the bad guy in this. The other characters will show up when things starts happening.

NO flames, if you want to critic this story please private message me.

So this fairy tale style so be prepared for a lot of craziness. The next chapter will be a lot longer since this is more like a preview.

So anyways until next time thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope you enjoy chapter two of my Fairy tale story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna frowns as he paces back and forth in front of an office door, he wasn't sure how he was going to tell his father that he wanted to leave. Or at least go into the court yard for one minute. Unlike his relationship with his mother, Tsuna's relationship with his father is a little more, how you say complicated. In other words, Tsuna's father never really listens to what Tsuna has to say.

"Just go in and tell him. Come on. You can do it." He tried to reassure himself as he leaned on the door sighing in defeat as his confidence leaves him. Then soon his balance was lost, by the door opening. "Oh no." He cried out falling on the ground hard. He looked up to see his father and his grandfather elder Timoteo.

"Tsuna are you alright?" asked his father in a worried tone as he looked at him surprised to see his son on the floor of his office.

"Oh Dad. I.. um ...actually wanted to talk you." stuttered Tsuna as he got up from the floor dusting himself off. 'Good going Tsuna.' he thought to himself as he blushed a bit embarrassed.

"Sounds good, I just finished my meeting. You don't mind that Timoteo is in here for our talk do you?" His father asked him sitting down back on his chair at behind his desk.

"I don't mind, father. Hi Nono." He smiled greeting his grandfather smiled as the old man smiled kindly and nodded at him. "Father I want to know something. I am sixteen years old now and I think I am very grown up for my age." added as he looked out the window. This caused his father to start to frown and look at Timoteo with a worried glance who wore the same expression. "You know taking care of all of my siblings and helping cooking and cleaning. Is a lot for a boy like me. Plus being cooped up all the time is kind of a drag. So I was wondering..."

"Tsuna. We've had this conversation before, you cannot leave the castle. Its just way too dangerous to be outside for you." Interrupted Iemetsu as he looked through some paperwork ignoring Tsuna.

"Its always like that, I say something out of line and you start ignoring me. I want to leave this castle. Sixteen years old I am old enough to live on my own" Tsuna yelled he was tired of not being heard anymore, he wanted to get his feelings out. "I want to run outside. I want to able to meet other people."

"Tsuna. Do not yell at me." His dad ordered in a stern voice. "You have a certain place in this world. You will not be able to leave this castle at all"

"But.."

"Tsuna come before your father loses his temper" warned Timeteo as he looked at his his son and grandson. Motioning for him to leave the room, Tsuna frowns as he walked with his grandfather knowing that his grandfather will actually listen to him unlike his father.

"Its not fair. Nono, its like I am an animal and he won't listen. l am not a toy" Tsuna said looking down as he walked with him, looking at the castle floor tiles.

"Its not that he won't listen, he cares about you Tsuna. He is right you have an important role on this planet." His grandfather tried to contact him. "What do you know about this kingdom?" he asked

"Its the place where I live and I am a prince that is being held captive here." Answered Tsuna he doesn't really know anything about the history of his own kingdom, not that anyone will tell him anything. They stopped in front of a huge oak door that had the crest of the kingdom painted in gold elegantly.

"I will show you something, that I showed your father when he was about to take the crown. I think that the time is now to show you it." Timeteo he open the door with an orange flame that made the golden crest glow with an unearthly shine. They walked into a room that had a pictures of the past kings that ruled before Tsuna's father. In the center was the first king, King Giotto, he looked exactly like Tsuna except older and blonde.

"Nono. What was that flame?" asked Tsuna as he walked though the path when they pass each picture light up in orange flame until they reached the end where the brightest flame was lit. Tsuna could tell that isn't just a normal fire, which is more of mixed color, this flame was pure orange and it wasn't as scary as normal fire.

"This flame is called the Sky flames of the earth. Tsuna the reason we can rule this kingdom is because each member of this family inherits the sky flame. This power is inside of you. That is the reason you are to be king." His grandfather explained he got out a box. "This box is something that has been passed down for generations, to be a true king you must have this accept you." He opened the box and there it showed a fancy looking ring, with a blue gem and the vongola crest craved into it.

"Nono? I am still not sure, what this has to do with anything?" Tsuna asked confused as he looked at the ring.

"The first king of the Vongola, made this kingdom to protect and serve the people, who before were ruled under a horrible leader. He used this ring to guide him in his path to making this kingdom. This flame shows your dying will, something like your resolve. He fought for his family, people he cared about, and for peace across the land. Tsuna that man lives in you, his blood is in your veins. You're so young, but I can tell that you are to be the tenth king. I know it, I can tell the ring has chosen you to be king." His grandfather explained

"But, my father is the tenth king." Tsuna said confused as his grandfather shook his head.

"The ring didn't choose your father. He is a playing the role of king. Since, I am too old to run this country, and when you were born he took the crown until you come of age." His grandfather explained as he moved the ring closer to Tsuna.

"You are the last member of our family bloodline, if something were to happen to you. The kingdom would fall. Tsuna look at the pictures of past kings and queens. Each of them live inside of this ring, they live inside of you" His grandfather explained. Tsuna reached to touch the ring and it began to glow, he pulled back and looked at his grandfather.

"I... What if the ring denies me. What if all this was worth nothing?" He asked, He then placed the ring unto Tsuna's finger, the ring brusted into a soft orange flame. Tsuna watched the flame in shock, he then felt like something inside him as if a lock had became undone.

"There you go, That is the sign I was waiting for. You are the tenth king of the Vongola kingdom. I understand your pain and struggles, but understand you are in something much bigger than yourself" His grandfather explained. Tsuna looked at the ring, and the room he met eyes with the painted eyes of the first. He nodded to himself understanding.

* * *

~Time Skip~

Tsuna frowned as he walked backed and forth though the room. "What I'm I? I'm I the next king or I'm I just some puppet of some huge I have to dance, when they tell me to dance." He said as looked at the window. "Oh Father, you want me to jump? Oh well how high?" he talked to himself in anger and in a mocking tone. "I just want to be me, is that too much to ask for." He said as he looked out the window and frowned as he watched the lights from the village "How can I govern a people that I have never met?"

"Then Why don't you leave? Why don't you explore and discover your true power?"

Tsuna gasped as he heard a voice that seemed to come from the ring he still wore. "I am going crazy, but maybe that isn't that crazy. If I leave I can find my own path" He said as he nodded to himself it was rash and crazy, but he was going outside. He got a satchel filled it with a canteen full of water, food, money, and some clothing. It was around midnight and he needed to leave before dawn. As he put a hood on and began to weave his way through the way of the castle hallways. He reached the door for his freedom.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada where do you think you are going?" Tsuna cursed as he turned around to see a tear stained Nana who looked at her only biological child.

"Mom. I... I just..."

"You don't need to explain I already know." She said hushing him. "I want you to take this." She pulled the hood down and wrapped her hands over his shoulder and put on a necklace that had the very ring his grandfather showed him earlier. "Be safe I love you. I understand why you are doing this. Please just know everything your father and I have done is because we love you and want to protect you."

"Mom. I love you, I don't hate you. I could never hate you, its just I want my freedom." Tsuna explained as he wiped his mother's face

"I know. Your grown up now. I can't save you from the world forever. I want you to be happy, please find your one true place in this world. Only you can find it, Tsuna find out who you really are." She explained as he hugged her son.

"I promise. I will be back once I find, whatever it is I am looking for. Just wait for me okay." He said, Nana smiled as she kissed his cheek looking at her son, the very child that isn't suppose to even be alive. Her has grown and she has done her part and now its his turn to finish his own journey.

"Tsuna. There is a horse for you to ride. Please take it, Its saddled up and in the saddle bag there is a map to the nearest town and some friends that can help you. Just tell him this "Sky harmonizes all around." Tsuna nodded he remembered that phrase inside his head. Before he opened the door, he froze as he felt the cold night air touch his face he looked at the small line that separates him from the life he has known all of his life and the one that lies ahead. He took a step outside and then the door closed he looked around and saw the grass, he smiles as he ran into the stables as he remembered watching the building from afar.

"This is it, huh." He said as he looked at the horse who looked at him. He used the saddle to hoist himself up he smiled as he balanced himself on the horse. "I can do it. Remember." he said as he grabbed the reins and then snapped them for the horse to go. Soon Tsuna was zipping out of the stable. Feeling the wind brush past his face, he was almost at the gate, he noticed it was open. "Come on, Horsy" He said as he ran through the gates and into the dirt path.

* * *

The next morning, "Your majesty! Your Majesty!" Two maids came into the royal chambers in a rush.

"What is so important? That you come into my chambers." King Iemestu asked in a stern voice as he glared at the women. They gulped then looked at each other before nodding.

"Prince Tsuna is gone." They exclaimed in a worried tone.

"WHAT" yelled the king, as his began to turn red due to the rage he was feeling. Storming out of his room, he ran into his son's room and noticed important things gone and then noticed the bed was untouched. "TSUNA!"

* * *

An: Sorry for the period of not updating. College life yay! Anyways I hope you liked it. I made some reference to some Disney movies and if you can spot them out I will give you a cookie!

How about that KHR ending...

Also Thank you to my lovely Beta DustbunnieHailey if you want to beta this as well Pm. I am open to anyone reading my stories.

On that topic, I have a wattpad account where I post my own orginal work. Check the link on my profile! ;D

Please review. It makes me want to write ten times more than before and they make my day each time.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Sorry for the late chapter, but here you go!

please enjoy!

* * *

King Iemetsu rubbed his temples as he groaned. 'What I'm I going to do? If he finds out that Tsuna is gone.' He thought hunched over as his ongoing headache worsening. Apparently no one saw the prince left, so they have no idea how far or where he was heading to in the land. "If I send an army out to find him. Tsuna will see it and run, that will only cause an endless cycle." He groaned. He looked up and saw the Captain of the main army Colonello who smirked at him.

"I have an answer to your problem Your majesty. " He said as he kneeled to Iemetsu greeting him in a formal manner.

"Just what do you mean?" Asked the King interested in his Captain's word.

"Your answer to the finding the prince is easy. Hire someone who is used to hiding in the gutter and can blend in with common folks." Colonello answered.

"You mean hire a Street rat" Iemetsu asked in disbelief.

"Yes, sir. Listen to me, this street rat isn't like the others. I know because he has evaded arrest from my men and myself for the past year. Plus what I can tell he has a heart and doesn't do it for himself." He explained as he tried to convince the king.

"What is this Commoners name, that has brought you so much trouble?" Asked the King interested in the skill in this so called Street rat.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

* * *

A young teen about the age of sixteen crouched over watching a merchant's stand. Raven black hair in short spikes covered his head, his brown eyes sparkled with determination. In front of him stood a mean looking merchant scanning the streets.

"Excuse me mister, Can I buy a loaf of bread and piece of cheese." asked a young boy who wore nothing but rags. He obviously was from a poor family, he held the hand of his younger sister.

"Sure. Thirty Gold pieces." Said the Merchant in a smug tone, this caused the teen's eyes to glare at the man.

"But you just sold some to that man, for twelve silver pieces." Replied the boy as he gasped at the high price.

"So. That was then, prices go up boy. Learn some economics, Thirty gold or nothing." He said smirking at the boy.

"Please. I need some food for my family I have twelve silver pieces. What can I get for this?" The boy pleaded the merchant grabbed the money and then smirked.

"Let's see. For a dirty scum for you. You can get this." Laughed the merchant as he handed him a rotten piece of fruit. The boy frowned as the merchant started to laugh like mad.

"I don't appreciate the way you talked to my friend that way." Said the teen as he got up from his spot, after saying that he gave a whistle.

"And, who do you think you are?" asked the merchant in a rude tone.

"That isn't of any importance. For twelve silver pieces, this boy gets food meant for worms. Now tell me how is that fair. " Explained the teen smiling as he got in front of the children.

"Don't tell me. How to run my business, boy" The man said getting defensive.

"Easy there. I am not trying to cause any trouble though. I think you should look over there." Suggested the teen smiling. The merchant looked to see a dog eating some of his produce.

"Hey stop that!" Yelled the Merchant pulling the dog away. When the merchant got distracted, the teen handed the children some bread and cheese.

"Go. Hurry , but shh!" He whispered. The merchant turned around to see the children run away with his goods.

"You thief. I know you now! Yamamoto Takeshi! GAURD! THIEF!" Yelled the merchant, as Yamamoto winced as he began to run from the scene.

"Well. Good job Jirou for the distraction." Thanked Yamamoto as he petted the dog from earlier. He looked behind him as he saw the guards that began to chase him. "Looks like it's time for to play a game." Yamamoto zig zaged around the market place and went into random buildings until he reached the roof of his own home. He bent down covering himself a blanket, he saw the guards running around as he smiled. "Looks like I ran a homerun." He snickered as he went through a hole in the hole. "Hey dad, how are you feeling?" as he dropped down into the living room. He looked around spotting an older version of himself, walking to him with a small hitch in his step.

"Takeshi. Where you causing trouble for the town again?" asked his father as he looked at his son, who looked away and gave a guilty whistle.

"It's not my fault. You should've seen it I was walking and this merchant was taking advantage of these poor children. I couldn't just stand there and let that happen." Defended Yamamoto as he leaned against the wall.

"I know the world is a corrupt place, but now the town sees you as a thief. I thought you wanted to go find a job. How will you do that now?" Scolded his father, this caused Yamamoto to looked down in shame.

"I will still find a way. Dad I know I can. I will earn up enough money for you." Yamamoto replyed.

"But how? No one is going to hire a thief!" Yelled his father before going into a coughing fit.

"Dad!" Yamamoto ran to his father and sat him down an stool. "Please don't strain yourself. I can do it, just watch me." He said smiling. His father shook his head but stayed quiet. Soon the sound of knocking echoed in the shack. "I will answer it." Getting up from the ground, he opened the door only to meet two large guards. He turned around to only face the captain of the guards by his father, he stopped in his track.

"Looks like I finally I caught up to you. After all these months." Said Colonello as his men handcuffed Yamamoto who struggled a bit. "Ah. Ah. Ah. We wouldn't want to make your situation worse." He said as he walked away from Yamamoto's father.

"Takeshi!" yelled his father.

"It will be okay, Dad. I will be back soon." Yamamoto smiled as he gave a natural laughter to hide his fear.

* * *

Tsuna held on the reins of the horse with dear life, after being a certain distance from the castle. He realized what he just did, and his emotions were now going crazy. Feeling anything from guilt to just feeling giddy. "I can't believe it! I did this!" He said laughing he looked around to see the trees and feel the wind. "This is amazing!" He said as he saw the trail to the village from his window. "Wait a second... I don't know how to stop this horse... I don't know how to get off!" He just realized as he gasped "HHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Green eyes dart around as owner ran though the town. 'God damn it... Shit!" the person cursed as he continued to run until he reached the bridge. Where the teen was surrounded by some thugs he moved back until his back rested against the side of the bridge. Silver bangs covered his frustration eyes as he bit his lip in anger.

"Hayato. We didn't appreciate the way you talked or how you beat our buddy." Talked one of the guys as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well. I guess that is too bad. Sorry your buddy was a whimp and can't take care of his own problems." Replayed the teen. "It's Gokudera to you losers by the way."

"Why you little bitch!" hissed the bully in anger as he raised his fist as his eyes began to be full of anger.

"You can't blame him, i mean he is an outcast. After all his mother was nothing, but a whore and his nobel of a father casted him out like nothing. Being a mix blood is hard ain't it." Laughed one of them causing all of the others to laugh.

"What did you say bastard?" Hissed Gokudera as he charged at the man and punched him square in the face. "Don't ever say anything about my mother." He warned then noticed he was outnumbered his anger got to him and now he was screwed.

"Oh you're going to regret that." Hissed the leader getting ready for the punch only to be interrupted by a "HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE EEEEE!" They all turned to see a scared brunet charging at them at full speed at a horse.

"Look out!" Yelled the brunet, a little too late bulldozing all of the bullies, but missing Gokudera. Who stood there shocked at the turn of events.

"Did that guy just save my life?" He asked as he stood there awe struck. "Then I must go save him." Gokudera said in determination chasing after Tsuna, only taking a shortcut so he could stand in front of the horse. "Whoa there." He said shooting his hands up causing the horse to buck and stand on two hoofs. Causing Tsuna to fall the ground, he gave a grunt of pain as his bottom hit the ground. Tsuna looked around to see the horse galloping off into the distance. 'Looks, like I messed up all ready. ' he thought as he looked around, his eyes widening. The town square, the paintings of his place did it no justice. Everything looked so unreal it was too perfect to even be real.

"Excuse me. Do you need some help?" Tsuna looked up to see a silver haired teen offering his hand. Tsuna nodded taking it, so he could be lifted back to his feet.

"Thank you so much for helping me. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, nice to meet you." He said smiling in a friendly manner not sure if that was the right thing to do, but he was worth a shot.

"Oh no. It was the least you could do after all you saved my life. I owe you mine, I will follow you till the end of time. " Said Gokudera in a serious tone, then he looked to see the Vongola ring around Tsuna's neck. Putting two and two together , he then bowed to Tsuna. "Juudaime."

"Hie?" Tsuna's eyes widen at the gesture "'What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

"So this is the face of the thief that is causing my army such a hassle. It's surprising to see that you are so young." Stated Iemetsu looking at the handcuffed teen in his throne room, he could see that Colonello was telling the truth this boy was perfect.

"Your majesty, please I can't die." Yamamoto stated as he looked down, not wanting to insult the king.

"I know your situation. You steal only for others, a robin hood of sorts. Trying to be a hero is foolish, but you just want to find some money for your sick father. Medicine is expensive. So I have a deal for you instead of killing you. Which would be such a waste of raw talent. I want you to do me a favor and in return you will be free and get the medicine for your father." Explained Iemetsu this deal is perfect bait for someone like Yamamoto.

"What is it that I have to do?" He asked in caution tone not sure if this deal was too good to be true or just a trick. Iemetsu smirked as he knew the boy was hooked in already.

"My son, Prince Tsuna, has run away. He is the sole heir of this throne and he is important to the future of his kingdom nothing can happen to him. I want you to go find him and bring him home. Knowing him he must be lost and scared." He said in a worried tone. "I am a worried father who misses his son. Like your situation right now." Yamamoto thought about the kings words conflicted, but then realized his choice.

"I will do it. I will find the prince and bring him home." said Yamamoto 'Think of it like a game. Of sorts.' he thought. After his words were spoken, his handcuffs were unlocked.

"You will do this in secret. Tell no one, when you find the prince give him this drink. Then blow this whistle no matter where you are understand." Colonello instructed as he gave him a vial and a whistle made out of bone. "The vial will only put him to sleep. The whistle will be heard because we will always be watching."

* * *

After the two left the throne room, leaving the king alone to do his own thinking. Who looked around. "I hope that is fine." He said to the empty room.

"Kufufufu. It was just perfect. Just hope that kid can capture Tsuna, otherwise your kingdom will fall. After all we have a deal. " Soon the Mukuro came out of the shadows his mismatched eyes laugh as he saw the nervousness in the king's eyes.

"Don't worry. We will bring Tsuna back. Don't do anything hasty" Begged the king as he looked at the triton pointed at him.

"I won't. I will give you three months to find the prince and bring him to me. Otherwise I will take things into my own hands." Stated Mukuro "And we wouldn't want that. Would we. Kufufu." he laughed as he disappeared into the mist.

* * *

AN:

I hoped you liked it! Yay Introduction to more characters! I hope the whole switching scenes didn't confuse anyone. I used the line thingies to help me.

My school's Holiday break is coming up so I should be able to write more chapters faster. Also I will be doing a Christmas themed one shot! It will be most likely Tsuna and Hibari based, but I want to do something that I haven't seen many people do. Hopefully it will work out. So look at for that.

Please comment it means a lot to me. I love hearing the voice of people who enjoy my story.

Also I would like to thank my beta, I am always looking for more. PM if you are interested.

Well see you until chapter four! Bye bye!


End file.
